Bang Bang Baby
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: He wasn't going to waste time talking," HotGear one-shot. Rated M for Slash/BL/Yaoi


"What am I to you?" Richie asked bitterly, a blanket curled around his torso as Hotstreak stood in the middle of his room, getting dress. The red-head turned back and faced him, confused. "You.. You just come here at night, or when I'm alone-"

"Do you want your parents to find out?" Hotstreak snapped, hoping to change the subject. Richie's face fell.

"N-no.. But... You don't stay afterwards. All you come for is sex." Hotstreak bit his lip, facing away from the blonde. Richie waited as patiently as he could for an answer, when minutes passed and nothing had sounded except the rustling of Hotstreak's clothes, Richie snapped. "Leave then! And don't ever come back, you selfish bastard!" Richie screamed, thankful his parents her in fact away that particular Saturday. Hotstreak stood shocked, simply whipping around to stare at Foley. The blonde was silently sobbing, but glaring at the bang-baby. "Leave!" He shouted again, picking up a heavy book, and poising to throw it at the red-head.

Hotstreak, without thinking, bolted, trying to ignore the sobs erupting from his blonde's throat.

Wait, _his_ blonde? When had that happened? Oh yeah...

-

_Hotstreak lay on Richie's bed, holding the blonde's smaller, naked body against his own muscular one, and sighed in content. He kissed the lush blonde hair, in taking the scent of sex and passion. Richie squirmed in his sleep, and turned, snuggling closer to the bang-baby. The red-head almost felt guilty when he would have to leave, just before Richie's parents returned home. He loved seeing the blonde wake up, and yawn, rubbing his eyes gently._

_As if on queue, a door slammed outside, and Hotstreak carefully leapt from the bed, gathering his clothes and changing fast, Just as he positioned himself at Richie's window, he stopped himself; returning to Richie's bed, he placed a chase kiss on the blonde's forehead, and whispered,_

_"Good bye," Turning back to the window, Hotstreak thought to himself 'He's mine...'_

-

Richie held a pillow to his face as he lied back in his bed. He was still sticky but he couldn't bring himself to get up. The aching sadness that had infected his bones after he sent Hotstreak away was fatiguing him horribly. Finally, his mom knocked at his bedroom door, telling him to get ready for some dinner with some important people at his father's company. The blonde wrapped a red robe around his chest, and hurried to the bathroom, hoping to be unseen.

He turned on the shower, to as low as it could be without being actually cold. The heat always reminded him of his bang-baby's gentle touches, and now, that was not what he needed. He steppe into the shower, and sighed, feeling his hand twitch towards the dial, begging to turn it up. A picture of Hotstreak floated into his mind, and his hand acted on his own.

Twisting the dial furiously, Richie turned it up as hot as he could handle, which was unsurprisingly very hot. He other hand, one pressed against the wall for support, drifted south, and wrapped almost obscenely around the base. He gasped in spite of himself but was too far gone to stop now. H pumped himself, his face stained from the burn of the shower, and the heat of his blush on his cheeks. He tried to copy just how Hotstreak touched him, but he knew it wasn't entirely the same.

One thing that made Hotstreak and amazing lover, hell, made him simply an amazing person, was his heat. His body heat, one that flared especially in the throws of passion, was like a drug to Richie.

His let out the quietest moan he could manage, and as he tried to catch his gasping breath his the creamy coloured substance mixed with the shower water. Steam clouding his eyes, not only from his little episode, but also from the water, he turned the water off reluctantly. He stepped out of the shower, retrieving his bathrobe.

Returning to his room, he found a suit laid out for him, no doubt by his mother. He shrugged, hoping he'd be able to forget about Francis tonight, and just try to enjoy the stuffy, pompous, homophobic assholes he'd for certain encounter. Everyone who worked with his father knew that the Foley son was gay, and nearly everyone was not fond of it. but, for fear of 's wrath hey didn't question or contradict it.

-

Hotstreak climbed up to Richie's window, only to find it locked. Despite their fight, the only time the window was locked was when Richie was out. Hotstreak cursed under his breath, and began searching for clues around the perimeter of the house. he found 's car to still be home, but the family car was gone. That only meant one thing:

Business dinner.

The bang-baby laughed to himself, entertaining himself with the idea of a disgruntled and bored Richie surrounded by some of the rudest people anyone would find in Dakota. His snorted again, something he only did by himself or when with his blonde. Deciding on the best way to patch up the little bump in the road that was their relationship, Hotstreak worked out the kinks in his plan slowly.

-

Richie sighed, chi in his hand, as the disgustingly expensive food, laid out on a large table before him, was devoured. He shuddered in disgust, and tried not to watch. Every now and then, late-comers would arrive, immediately finding their seat, and diving into the food and chattering. Richie stood, muttering about the bathroom, and dashed off, trying not to break into a full-speed run as he felt his pent up anger boiling. Suddenly, just as he approached the bathroom door, it swung open on it's own, and he was tugged forcefully inside.

He crash landed against a hard and boiling chest, and yet found immense comfort in such. He looked up, and the comfort fled as he glared up at Hotstreak.

"What the hell are you doing here Francis." He spat, backing away from the super-villian. Hotstreak frowned sympathetically, taking a step towards his lover.

"Richie, let me explain!" Richie shook his head furiously.

"No! You had that chance this morning! I hate you, dammit! Get out of my life-" Richie's ranting was interrupted as a pair of steamy lips closed over his own in a sensual kiss. He didn't want to enjoy it, he wanted to hold that grudge over the bang-baby, but damn! Hotstreak was too good of a kisser for that. Richie felt a knee part his legs, and his own knees grow weak. Too support himself, he wound his arms tightly around the red-head's neck. Richie began to pant as they broke away for air. "Y.. you.."

"I'm not in it for the sex." Hotstreak started, placing a finger over Richie's mouth to keep the genius quiet. "I thought that's what it was at first. I'd see you around town, or when you were Gear, and my pants would get just too. Fucking. Tight." Richie blushed horribly, but stayed silent. "I though maybe if I fucked you, it'd stop. That I could move one...

"But it didn't work. After that, it got worse. I finally realised it though. i fell for you. And I fell hard." As the bang-baby confessed everything Richie felt an undeniable swelling in his heart. He locked eyes with Hotstreak momentarily before kissing him hard.

"You do not know how long I've been waiting for that." Richie said shyly, his voice cracking as tears streamed down his face. "Thank god." Richie moaned as he pushed himself against the red-head. Richie sobbed for a little longer, comforted in the tight loving hold of his lover. Finally the blonde straightened up, and looked with determination at his boyfriend. "We're leaving," he announced. Hotstreak seemed confused until he finally caught on, and smirked deviously.

"yes, let's." Richie and Frankie marched out of the bathroom, hand in hand, only to come face-to-face with . He didn't look angry, per se, but certainly frustrated. :O-oh.. Hello ." Hotstreak stammered, only to feel even more embarrassed as his lover's father shot him a weird look; the bang-baby remembered tat the man hadn't know Hotstreak and Richie had been doing what they did.

"hey dad.. I'm leaving this stuffy ass place," Richie said casually. watched the two of them for a moment, before pushing past them, shaking his head in a confused manner. Richie laughed, grasping Hotstreak's hand tighter, and leading him back to the front door.

-

"You know, if my parents come home and catch us in bed-" Richie's warning was cut off by Hotstreak's lips again; the bang-baby wanted to get down to it, to make sure as much time was spent on making this the best experience of their time so far. He didn't want to waste time talking. "Fr-Francis..!" Richie moaned, letting himself be swept up by the red-head and carried expertly to his bedroom. Frankie had memorised the path well.

Carefully, Hotstreak laid his blonde down on the bed, already stripping off both their suit jackets, ties and slacks. Richie laid back, actively bucking against Frankie but not much else. Hotstreak seductively slid off the rest of Richie's undergarments, but left the dress shirt on. It began to stick to Richie's toned chest as he panted.

"W-why...?" He managed to get out; Hotstreak smirked, leaning down to his ear.

"Because it's sexy." He nibbled on the outer shell of the blonde's ear, running his tongue to the piercing and sucking lightly. Suddenly, much too suddenly, Hotstreak was away from Richie. the blonde was just about to protest, sitting up with an angry glare prepared on his face, when Hotstreak began stripping casually. Being slyly seductive in doing so. Richie's face flushed as Hotstreak's member stood fully erect.

He let himself be pushed back onto the bed as Hotstreak climbed over him. The red-head's hands gripped tightly at the blonde's slim hips, leaving red and pink marks of possession. Richie squirmed under the fiery touch, his erection swelling under the bang-baby's hand as usual. But somehow this time, it was so much more different than their times before.

Hotstreak felt a like nudge against his chest. the blonde was pushing him to lay backwards. Intrigued he allowed it, smirked as Richie sat straddling him. Quickly the blonde reached over the side of the bed, confusing Hotstreak, until he came back up, holding one of their black ties in his hand. The devious blonde tied both of Hotstreak's hands to the bed posts, before retrieving the standard lube the kept under the blonde's bed.

In a silent agreement, they understood that all they needed was each other now, not in the mood for foreplay. Simply just to be one. Richie gently stroked his red-head, smiling coyly as Hotstreak tried to refuse the moans piling up in his throat. Finally as a few ragged gasps and pleas fell from his lips, Richie complied with stopping, and hovering over Hotstreak.

"Shouldn't you-- ah!" Francis was not allowed to finish his question as Richie slammed himself down on the bang-baby. Hotstreak moaned as the ever tight feeling over-whelmed him. Richie flinched, tears pricking his eyes; but he had felt worse, and besides...

This was always going to be the kind of love-making they had.


End file.
